


Burn Them All

by Roannieeeee



Series: One Shots by Roannieeeee [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Another prophecy, Apocalypse, Harry Potter hates everything, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roannieeeee/pseuds/Roannieeeee
Summary: Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was thrown into Azkaban a month after the defeat of Voldemort.Ten years later, he was pulled out of his cell and presented in front of the International Wizarding Council and most of the World Wizarding Population.Things go downhill extremely quickly.
Series: One Shots by Roannieeeee [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886080
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Burn Them All

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, and any names that I use that are not of the Harry Potter Franchise, should it coincide with a person of the real world, is pure coincidence. 
> 
> Please known that I do not mean to offend anyone and should you be offended, I would like you to comment and let me know, so I can learn and avoid it next time. 
> 
> Ps. I do not own anything but the plot and the original characters.
> 
> Happy Reading!

The bright lights of the Underground Halls made his eyeballs hurt. He had not seen light for a little over ten years, and he's are already more than used to the dark. He ignored the whispering as he dragged the chains that held him captive for ten years, and realized that he didn't feel the weight anymore. The onlookers could not help but shiver as they took in his blank face and cold eyes. 

People have always seen warmth and pain in his eyes, but the blank, cold gems that was his eyes was something a little off-putting. 

The Magicals felt fear grip their hearts. 

They just might be too late. 

* * *

"So you're saying that there's a prophecy that I will end the magical world?" Twenty-eight year Old Harry Potter said, his tone full of hilarity. There's another prophecy regarding him, again, and this time, he's going to do jack shit.

"Yes Mr. Potter. And we are here to try and convince you otherwise. We know that you have not been treated well, But we beg that you be our saviour again, and not let our world fall into shambles." The Supreme Mugwump, Elise Smith, said desperately. She knew, deep in her heart, that they were too late. 

Way too late. 

"You're begging me? To save you all again? Why should I?" Harry said, leaning back on his seat. He could feel the disbelief of the others at his questions. 

"This is our wonderful world. Surely you would not want to end it?" The Australian Minister of Magic asked. The woman didn't understand why Harry was so apathetic. 

"Hmm. Honestly, I could care less what happens to the rest of you. This world dropped me off to abuse muggles for eleven years, the same muggles I go back to every summer to be abused again. I lost my parents to a madman, the same madman that I had to fight on a yearly basis since I was eleven because the adults around me were too fucking incompetent to do anything and left the children to clean up their messes. This world locked me up for ten years because they have no use for me anymore. The same world that gave my remaining family the kiss. This is the same world you want me to save? Absolutely not." Harry spat, his eyes, somehow, grew colder with every sentence despite his fiery words. 

His words were met with silence, most ashamed, some indifferent, while there's a few that looked scandalised that he didn't care about their world. 

"Please Mr. Potter." Elise asked again, as she looked ready to grovel on her knees.

"No. You all can burn for all I care." Harry said, his eyes glowing. 

His sentenced caused the room to grow cold. So cold, that their breaths could be seen. No amount of warming charms worked as the temperature just dropped even more. 

The next thing they all know, White and black smoke wrapped around Harry like a cloak. Beside him, on his right stood an androgynous male in black robes and, on his left, a female with flowing lavender hair and sparkling, iridescent robes. The male held a scythe wrapped in vines and flowers, much like the ones in his flowing white hair. The female held a staff that had different gems and woods. 

"What do you want us to do, Harry darling?" The female asked as she waved her hand and cleaned Harry up, changing his tattered clothes into regal robes, and removing dust and grime from his skin. The man tapped his scythe on the floor once and all shackles that held Harry captive vanished. 

"I want them all to suffer, my Lady." Harry said as he stood up and stretched fully, for the first time in ten years. 

"Call me Mother, Darling." The female said, running her hands on his hair. 

"Who are you?! You have no right to be here." A person asked snottily, despite trembling in fear. 

"I have every right to be here. Shut your trap." The female said, adding magic into her voice, causing the spectators to go quiet at the command.

"Are you sure about this, Harry?" The male asked. 

"They have done jack shit for me. Burn them all." Harry said coldly, causing chills to go down people's spines. 

"Well then. I, Hecate of Olympus, the Lady and Goddess of Magic, Do hereby remove Earth's magical population's right to use magic due to their transgressions against my soul son and champion, Harry James Potter." The female, _Hecate,_ said, much to the horror of the onlookers as they felt their cores dissipate into nothing. 

"Due to the offenses you have committed against my soul son and chosen master, I, Thanatos of The Underworld, the Lord and God of Death and Life, Do hereby revoke Earth's magical population's right to a peaceful life. Depending on how large your transgression, some shall suffer in more ways than one, while some might pass on peacefully. You all **will** die by the end of the next year." The man, _Thanatos_ , said, growling in displeasure. 

With a flash of light, the two divines and Harry disappeared, leaving a chaotic mess behind. 

* * *

It took the wizarding world a year until they all returned to dust. 

Many passed on in hysteria and by their own hand, while some passed peacefully in their sleep. 

The last one alive had been Elise Smith, who happily closed her eyes as her body disintegrated into dust. 

* * *

_**A child, chosen by two** _

_**Dropped in a war that cost him all.**_

_**He shall have eyes the same shade** _

_**AS the curse only he would be able to evade.** _

_**His magic, his morals, a perfect, pure grey.** _

_**He's the balance that his people so needed.** _

_**His life, led by others under the orders of destiny and fate,** _

_**Everything, he will learn to hate** _

**_They treated him wrong,_ **

**_Things will now end._ **

**_Betray him, anger him, used him was what they did._ **

**_And so the warning signs they did not take heed._ **

**_Chosen by Lady Magic,_ **

**_He is her champion._ **

**_Chosen by Lord Life and Death,_ **

**_He will now be the herald that will permanently take your breath._ **

**_They will imprison him,_ **

**_For ten long years._ **

**_The moment they ask to stop the apocalypse that is inevitable,_ **

**_His last words before disappearing shall be 'burn them all.'_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanatos is only the God of Death, but in death is life and in life is death, so I decided to have him be the god of life as well.


End file.
